1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a variable resistance control and more particularly, to a control having terminals and a collector embedded in a molded body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes De Bell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,985; Youngbeck et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,299; Van Benthuysen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,478; Burcham et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,780; De Rouen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,817; and Budd et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,364, all of which are included in the description of the present invention by reference herein thereto.
De Bell relates to a variable resistance control and a method of making same in which three terminals are blanked in an integral piece, are molded into a body, and are electrically severed from each other after molding the body.
Youngbeck et al. describe a variable resistance control and a method of making same in which a set of metallic elements comprising three terminals for a first control are formed in one portion of a metallic strip, succeeding sets of metallic elements are formed at spaced intervals in the strip, a shaft provided with an annular shoulder defining a collector is secured by staking to the center terminal of each of the sets, and separate bodies are molded to each of the sets of metallic elements and shaft before severing the metallic elements from the strip. Youngbeck et al. also describe the use of a circumferential skirt on the driver to stabilize the driver by engagement with the front surface of the molded body.
Van Benthuysen et al. show the use of a structure plate including both an integral collector and a pair of mounting lugs.
Burcham et al. describe a variable resistance control having a pair of terminals molded into a body with a portion of the terminals being exposed to and flush with a surface of the body, and in which a resistance element is deposited both onto the surface of the body and onto the exposed portion of the terminal.
De Rouen et al. contributed to the art by disclosing a method of making a variable resistance control wherein a plurality of terminals are blanked in sets in a strip of metal, a plurality of contact fingers are formed on the terminals, a housing body for the control is molded to each of the sets, and the control is completely assembled before severing of the terminals and completed assembly from the strip.
Budd et al. describe a variable resistance control having a molded base with a plurality of terminals embedded in the base and a resistance element secured to the base.
The present invention advances the art by providing a variable resistance control and method of making the same in which a body having front and rear surfaces in parallel relationship is molded around a structure plate formed from a strip of sheet metal that provides a collector ring, a heat sink, mounting lugs, terminals, and, a stop lug for the driver. A resistance element disposed on the front surface of the body in spaced coaxial relationship to the structure plate also corresponds in size and location to the structure plate.